Obsessed
by takara410
Summary: Bishop met a girl and watched her as she grew his obsession did as well, now she's pregnant with his child.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

I saw Maleficent and I loved it.

Bishop watched the clock wondering how long she'd take. Though he's had to wait for her to grow and age,he sighed relieved when he heard knocking, readjusting his tight pants "Come in." He said gruff and uncomfortable

Selena walked in , closing the door "You call?" She asked sitting down in the chair

He stood up undoing his tie not taking his eyes off her the entire time. She smirks "So I was right you do have an attraction for me." She said chuckling

Bishop pulled her out of the chair,pushing her into a wall they made out fighting for dominance. Selena pushed Bishop off of her when she couldn't breathe. As she took deep breathes she took off her shirt and got on the desk. Bishop unbuttoned her pants while kissing her stomach.

"Second drawer false bottom." He said as he rubbed her

"Always prepared." She moaned out as he fingered her, she raised an eyebrow at seeing Trojan Mangum's extra larger. She gave it to him "A bottle of lube as well." He said taking off his boxers, he was ready.

He applied a generous amount on his impressive member, he made love to her on the desk. Then walls, floor and he carried her to his bed. The bed was their last love making session, Selena fell asleep on his chest in bliss. Bishop stared at her sleeping face, taking off the fake condom and tossing it in the trash. He moved strands of hair out of her face, and fell asleep putting a hand on her stomach.

In the Morning

Selena was putting her laptop in her bag with care, she followed the rest of her team out.

"I hope with the switch we will be able to to work together more smoothly." Marcus said looking at Bishop

"Likewise." Bishop said

"Well agent Bishop it was interesting to work with you in your field." She said respectively shaking his hand

"Let's hope you didn't ruin any of my work." Stockman said

Selena rolled her eyes and continued walking being helped into the helicopter.

2 weeks later

Bishop had hacked Selena's phone so when ever she get's a text he'd know along with knowing when she got calls. He waited wondering when it would show. He made sure she stayed in the country, hacking the computer system along with making sure Marcus left as well.

Selena was shopping with her best friends Jeremy and Heather in the mall.

Selena stomped her foot "I was on the list and now I'm not what could have changed that?"

"Look at the bright side, yo get a break from Marcus." Heather said as she picked up a shirt before putting it back.

"Maybe your lucky and you don't even know it yet." Jeremy said while picking out a dress for Heather that would compliment her eyes.

"I mean we do get to go to that party in Washington." Heather said with a smile

Jeremy nodded while picking out other dresses and some shirts with pants or skirts.

Heather bit her bottom lip, before leaving to go try it on "Try on the others." He said waiting for her to leave within earshot.

Once she did he looked at Selena face serious but his brown eyes did have concern. "Your looking a little too puffy, how much salt have you been eating?" He asked while touching her face

She moved them off her face "No,I don't know what's going on with me. I think I might have a small case of the stomach flu I ate something and instantly it came back up." She said hoping he'd have some medication to prescribe her.

He nodded and was about to say something but he wen back to looking for clothes. Selena smiled at Heather, Heather nodded "I'm keeping the shorts and the corsets ,I'm staying with the sleek blue dress, though I will have to make it my own." She looked to Jeremy "I think this will help your outfit." She said giving him a black blazer.

Jeremy thought about it and wen to try it out, Heather looked at Selena "What's with you, I know you threw up last night." She said in concern

"I know I'm pretty sure it's the flu." Selena said though she wasn't confident in saying it.

Heather could tell but waited to press the issue when Jeremy came back, they continued looking for things until he came back with a smile on his face.

" Alright, let's go get you girls some shoes and we can eat." He said while looking at his phone "We have twenty minutes before we have to leave."

"Plenty of time," Heather said shrugging "all we need to do is find Selena some new shoes."

"What? No, I like the shoes I picked out at home." She complained as they paid for their things and headed to the shoe store

"Yeah, but with the necklace you bought you really think it would go with those shoes?" Heather said raising an eyebrow

Selena bit her lip "Yeah, your right."

As Selena tried on shoes in her size, she was mad that they would not fit. Jeremy and Heather looked at one another, confirming their suspension.

"Alright,let's get you some prenatal vitamins." Jeremy said after the tenth shoe failed to be put on "I'll schedule an appointment with my sister for you." He said taking out his phone

Selena blinked and then shook her head while standing up "No, no I can't be pregnant." She said taking his phone from him.

Heather rolled her eyes, snatching the phone back giving it back to Jeremy "Did you have sex with a guy?"

Selena sighed "Yes, but we were careful."

"Condoms aren't one hundred percent, and your family is known for getting pregnant easier." Heather said giving Selena her regular shoes "And I'll prove it to you."

"Hey Yasmin, Selena will need a check up, she just found out she's pregnant. What time will be best?" He nodded his head "Alright, see you soon." He hung up looking at them. "Alright, let's head to the vitamin store, and go see Yasmin." He said in no a argument tone

Selena shook her head "I'm not pregnant, I just ate a lot of salt, or allergic to something or-" She stopped her stomach felt weird all of a sudden and she felt out of breath.

Heather and Jeremy helped her to sit down "Deep breath in, then out." Jeremy said Selena did and kept on until she felt better.

Once she was good, she looked at the two of them "Alright, maybe a doctors visit wouldn't be so bad." She said feeling ill

Heather and Selena left the mall, to go outside while Jeremy went to buy vitamins and a large water bottle.

Heather and Selena were sitting across from one another, Heather just put down her phone "Alright, my mom is right now getting the ingredients for the drink. So who was it?"

Selena wanted to see how long she could keep that secret"Why does it matter?"

"Well I want to know what to expect, will your kid have long hair, nice, stupid or a jerk? Come on I want to know." She whined

"He doesn't have long hair?"

Heather bit her lip " So that takes out three people, it was during the switch. Oh this will be a challenge they hounded us like they never seen a woman." Heather said with a smile "Is he powerful, was he big, was it great?"

Bishop who had a camera on them wanted to know the answer to the last two. How could he not be great even if it's been a long time since he has succumbed to physical pleasure.

Selena thought of how to word her answer "He is in the top of his field, yes and amazing."

"All right, so top in his filed and someone you would like. Doctors Ricardo,Lang,Ferio, Sterling, Blue, Arnolds and then on top off all of them would be John Bishop." Heather said watching her friend for any sign until Selena slightly flinched at Bishop's name.

"And also on top of you." Heather said with a big smile and clapping "Wow, am I proud you." She did a yell that had people turn to them.

"You act like you were raised in a barn." Jeremy said approaching them. He opened the bag opening the water and pill. "Take and let's go see my sister."

Heather went to grab a cab while Jeremy watched Selena, she swallowed the pill with difficulty. "God that's big."

"That's what she said." Jeremy smirked as Selena stood up, rolling her eyes.

Heather smiled opening the door to the Taxi "Come on." She went in first, then Selena and Jeremy went in closing the door.

"So once it's confirmed what we already know, are you going to tell him?" Jeremy asked

"It's John Bishop." Heather said with a smile Selena smacked her, Heather glared at her "Oh like we wouldn't have told him, we promised in the third grade we would not keep secrets unless it's a birthday party or something nice." Heather said

Jeremy blinked "Wow, Bishop I really did not know he had it in him."

"Though technically it was in our girl." Heather said with a smirk

The cab driver chuckled at her joke

"Ignore her please, don't encourage her." Selena said

"Look at that already sounding like a mom." Jeremy said proud of her

"Here you are 14.50." The cab driver said

Jeremy paid for them and they went into the hospital, they walked to the office. "Hello,Emma can you tell my sister Yasmin that Selena is here to see her."

Emma smiled at him "Of course." Emma called Yasmin on intercom.

They did not wait long Yasmin came with a smile, she was naturally tall, with black hair and caramel colored highlights with beautiful brown eyes.

"Alright I have a room prepared in floor three, bro you don't mind being my nurse do you?" Yasmin asked as they walked to the elevator

"No not at all." He said as they went in the elevator

With Bishop

He hated the cab couldn't get anything, he smile when they made it into the hospital he was already in the system. It was to easy to get in, he hated the closed door, it seemed him and Selena made a perfect couple. Though he hated how she didn't take her friends advice, Heather was not only in the bio chemical field but she was also a mid wife. Her mother was one along with her grandmother but Jeremy was a nurse fifth generation in his family.

He looked to a picture he had of her when she was three "You always were stubborn."

Whenever he was around she would want to be picked up and then force him to smile,sometimes getting her hands into his mouth. When putting her back down, she'd always grab on tight he even left her a toy. It was a chess set,that she learned to play and was quite good when she focused.

He already had a room for her and their child prepared,he already had her separated from her family and over the years they have grown apart. At first he thought he could separate them, but they kept on forming and having their sleepovers. They even followed Selena into the army, they would talk and write to one another.

He waited for the result's and already thinking of their next child and possibilities He left to do his rounds and work on his experiment. As he put in his code, he had to stop when he heard Stockman approaching.

"Agent Bishop, anything I can help you with?" Stockman asked while trying to go in

Bishop went in front of him "No, and if you ask me again for the rest of the month Doctor Ricardo will be the head scientist for three months. Do I make myself clear?" He gritted out

Stockman stepped back "Yes, sir." Bishop waited until he left before redoing the password and going in closing the door.

He took off his jacket, undoing his sleeves and set to work on changing Selena's DNA to be like his. What he really was working on was making sure she kept her body, he would already have problems about her transition of being mortal to immortal.

He really could not wait to see what he his child would have, he could also compare the child to it's mother. He chuckled he remember when they first met.

Flashback

Bishop was in Minnesota, talking to a general about funding she had invited him to her house.

She answered the door smiling "Welcome Mr. Bishop, let me show you to to the study ." She said she wasn't tall, she had long black hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Welcome Mr. Bishop I'm Selena Raye !" A little girl said with bright green eyes and long black hair that already reach the floor. She was behind her mother but she soon got from behind her and looked at him head held high like her family has taught her.

End Flashback

End Chapter

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

I know that's not normal in pregnancy but I figured Bishop isn't normal so it would work. I mean he was experimented on by aliens so who knows what would happen to his child.

Jeremy and Heather were watching Selena in concern,she was walking back and forth while looking at her cell phone.

"Do it really fast, call say "Hey I'm pregnant it's yours!" then hang up. Like the prank call to our teacher in sixth grade " Heather said while eating popcorn

"What if he was with another girl huh?" Jeremy asked hitting her shoulder

That got Selena to stop pacing she opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. She shook her head and just went back to pacing.

"Like he seems the type." Heather said hitting Jeremy

"Well no matter what my god child is coming so," Jeremy stood up going to his room coming back with a tablet and sitting back down in his gamer chair "let's plan out names."

Heather squealed and started clapping having the popcorn fall out of her lap and spilling onto the floor. "Blythe,Heather Jr,Harleen,Ivy, Flutter shy, Twilight, Rarity,Princess Luna Sweetie Bell,Apple Bloom,Musa, and Butterscotch, Willow, and Lydia!" She said fast while reaching for the tablet

Jeremy rolled away from her, shaking his head "No, we are not naming our godchild after horses." He looked to Selena "Just no."

Selena laughed looking to Heather "I agree, I can't name my kid after a pony show, in good conscience. now clean up the popcorn we don't want ants." She said nudging her head to where the broom is.

Heather got up from her game chair "So you don't mind watching it but no naming your kid after it is wrong."

Jeremy sat down at the table "Alright for boy's I'm thinking Jeremy Jr.,Michael,Shane, River,James." He said typing though he realized Selena wasn't paying attention to him just looking at the phone. "What about Bishop Jr, or Stockman Jr huh Selena?" He asked making a face for Stockman

That snapped her out of it "No, I will not name my kid after that...thing!" She sat down at the table "You'd want to know if you were having a child right, you'd think the chick who didn't tell you about your child was a bitch right?"

"I would but seeing as how the last time I was with a woman was actually at our senior prom, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me and a teenager or close to one." Jeremy said trying to think of the math before shaking his head.

Heather cleaned the popcorn and sat down at the table with them. "You know you have to call your mom right?" She asked grabbing an orange from the bowl and began peeling.

Selena groaned and letting her self fall in the chair a little "Why?"

"You know my mom called your mom after I got the recipe, plus my sister and mom got along better once she had Mimi." Heather said eating a slice of the orange

Selena huffed "Fine." She looked at her phone in hand "So either one I call the only way luck isn't on my side is if they pick up. So all I have to do is hope for voice mail for both of them." She said looking at her friends.

They both nodded Heather looked on the tablet "Hey! If Jeremy Jr is on their Heather Jr will be on their!" She said snatching the tablet.

Selena called her mother first,as it rang she rolled her eyes at the Jr. "The only Jr. will be Bishop's name and technically it will be John Jr." She walked into her bedroom closing the door with her foot.

Jeremy and Heather looked at one another "How does she know his name?" They asked confused and intrigued.

Bishop watched through the cameras in her room,waiting for her call, though he hoped what Heather said wasn't true about Selena and Sara getting along.

Selena felt her heart beating faster and faster as the phone rang "Hello." Sara said and Selena's heart could have stopped.

"H-h-hey mom, It's Selena Raye and I ..I..I prayed I'd get your voice mail but I wanted you to know I'm safe in New York." She said sitting down on her bed. "I'm also-"

"Your pregnant,congratulations." Sara said cold

"Yeah, I just wanted to keep you informed."

"Do you at least know the father?"

"Of course mom, though I won't tell you his name until I tell him officially."

"Will you two be getting married?"

"No, but I will not stop him from seeing his child."

"Good," she said relived and proud "only get married to someone you love. You shouldn't marry just because of a child ...unless their royalty and then you can live in a palace."

Selena chuckled "Alright mom, how about I buy a ticket and go see you. I mean it's been awhile since I have been home."

"Three years since you've been here, you know your brother and his family are living here as well."

"So bring presents for my nieces and nephews got it, I'll see you soon. I love you and mom I'm-"

"I know me to." She hung up

Selena stared at the phone while blinking away tears, she took a deep breath and called Bishop. "Voice mail,voice mail, oh please voice mail." She whispered fiercely getting up and walking back and forth shaking her head when she heard her friend's say names.

"This is Bishop speaking."

"Today's not my day." Selena said covering the speaking part of the phone.

"Hello?" Bishop said sounding mad

"BishopSelenawonderingcometoNewYorksomethingtotellyou." She said fast and scared

"Selena slow and calm, take a deep breath now what did you say?"

Selena did what he said "I have something to tell you, I really want you to come to New York."

"What must you tell me in person?"

Selena pulled her hair and took another deep breath "Just please come to New York, this is something you tell in person."

"Alright, I'll see you at your apartment in the morning."

"Wait! How do you know where I live?" Selena asked suspicious

"It was on your transcript." Bishop hung up

Selena looked at her phone blinking, something felt weird about that situation. She shook herself and left her room.

"What about Alchemy!" Heather yelled excited

"Totally." Jeremy said he noticed Selena first "How did it go?"

"My mom and me reconciled for the eighth time,I'm going to go see her soon and Bishop is coming tomorrow." She said going into the kitchen. She went into the fridge and grabbing the drink Heather made for her sitting down.

Jeremy wrinkled his nose as she passed him "I wish that stuff would smell better and what do you mean Bishop is coming here to our sanctum?"

"Yeah I mean he didn't necessarily liked it when we had the others play sports outside. He finds out how we live he'll have more ways to judge us." Heather said

"Well I can't have coffee as much, so I can't meet him at a coffee shop. Temptation would be to great. Plus he said he'll meet us here so deal with it, I have to." She said "Now what names do you have?" She reached for the tablet. Jeremy slid it over "Tell us what you think." Heather nodded while reaching for an apple.

"Selena Jr, John Bishop Jr,Elisabeth, Rachel,Kevin,Loki,Melody,Rhea, Claudia,Elyon,Emma, Sedric or Cedric, Oceana,Odessa, Sonja." She looked at her friends "You guys are really hoping for a girl aren't ya." She said smiling "I like them, I'm going to go to bed early." She put it down leaving for her bedroom.

"Does she really think we don't know that's her fake smile?" Heather said insulted

"Maybe it's hitting her, I mean come on this doesn't feel real. I mean between you two I would have thought you would have a kid."

"Hurtful but true, you don't think she'd give it away right?" Heather asked with concern while staring at her friends door.

"No, come on she loves kid never thought of having her own, but she wouldn't give it up." He looked at the clock on the stove. "What I'm more worried about is Bishop,I mean the whole time we were their he smiled when we were in pain during the morning and night workouts."

They both shivered in disgust "Your right, let's get some sleep he did say early." Jeremy said getting up heading for his room.

Morning

"What the hell is that noise!" Heather yelled opening her door wide

"Someone's knocking on the door." Jeremy said as he stumbled to the door "Wake up Selena." He said as he shook his shoulders and face.

He opened the door "Hey Bishop, welcome." He opened the door wider "What time is it?"

"It's eight in the morning, where is Selena?" He asked with a cup of coffee in his hand

"Yeah, right here." Selena yawned out

Bishop was glad he was wearing his shades, he stared at her legs with those tiny black shorts on with a tiny tank top that showed her bust well.

"You wanted to tell me you were pregnant."He said taking a long sip of his coffee

"Yeah, I did." Selena sat down on the couch "Wait! How do you know that?" She asked confused

"Yeah, she said she didn't tell you." Heather said from the kitchen making a bowl of cereal.

"What else would you need to tell me in person?"

"True." Jeremy said finally closing the door "Sit anywhere." He said tired while letting himself fall in his game chair.

"I assume you are with Jeremy's sister Yasmin since she is an obstetrician and your helping her since you are a licensed midwife." He said looking at Heather

"Of course." Heather said on the couch, eating her cereal slow.

"Yeah we went yesterday, and we have the paper that says what I can't and can eat and then classes and what not." Selena said leaving and coming back with a folder.

"So you know not to have tea,soda,pop,deli meat and junk food." He said with disdain while seeing a bag of Cheetos's on the table. He walked further inside to see the kitchen shaking his head at the bags of chips and cookies on the counter. "You should be eating lots of carrots,broccoli,and mangoes did you take your prenatal vitamins this morning and you should have oatmeal or yogurt for breakfast."

"Wait I can have coffee a small amount." Selena said walking over to him yawning

"Still it's better not to risk anything, did you take your prenatal vitamin?"

"No, not yet and I know what I can and can not eat!" She said crossing her arms

Bishop walked to the fridge "So if I open this I won't see junk food or take out, I'll see this full of healthy things?" He asked hand on the handle

"We did go out and buy her some yogurt and there is some oatmeal in the pantry." Heather said in a sleepy tone

"Their is no reason the whole fridge has to be cleaned of food." Jeremy said getting defensive

Bishop opened it and looked for the takeout that has yet to be thrown out. He showed it to them "It has mold."

"Ewe." Selena said stepping even further back covering her mouth

"Gross." Jeremy said making a face going to take container and tossing it.

"What was it?" Heather asked putting her bowl in the sink

"This whole house will be cleaned-"

Heather turned to him shaking her head "Their is no way I am cleaning this whole house,plus we were giving the biggest row to Selena!"

"What would be the point if there's mold and I was going to pay for a maid service and food delivery. Unless you have a problem with this, I suggest you shut up and let me talk."

Heather closed her mouth and left only to return to get the tablet.

"Must you be so mean to my friend, I mean you did barge in here and-"

Bishop's watch beeped, he stopped it "It's eight twenty go and take your vitamins, Jeremy would you be so kind to make Selena the oatmeal." He said looking at Jeremy as he followed Selena to her room.

"What you don't trust me?" She asked while opening one of the vitamins she was given. Bishop went to her dresser, avoiding the clothes on her floor. He opened the others for her, getting a water bottle that was on her night stand.

She took the pills and swallowed with difficulty "Gross one disintegrated on the back of my tongue." She started making faces that had her tongue out.

Bishop watched remembering she had to take cough medicine when she was sick, she made the same faces. He chuckled at her "Let's see if the oatmeal is finished." He left her room

Selena stared at him, shocked that he did a little laugh before leaving the room. She followed after him, sitting next to Heather who had a plate of veggies in front of her. She smiled while munching on celery. "Bishop would you like to see the list of baby names?" She offered the tablet

Bishop sat down and read the list, they watched as he did movement on the tablet.

Jeremy who had three cups of coffee in him could think "Alright so Bishop million dollar question how involved will-" He asked while putting the oatmeal in front of her

"Fully in my child's involved life." Bishop took away the names that were ridiculous and put the tablet in front of Selena.

She read it smiling "I love the names Catarina,Marilyn and Lina along with Finn, Gustavo, Geno and William." She said looking at him with a smirk"Why did you come up with the names Orion and Heaven"

" I felt our child should have something unique."

"I really like those two." She started to eat her breakfast

Heather read the tablet and complained "You don't like Jeremy or Heather Jr I can understand but not Bishop Jr?"

"Our child should have their own name." He looked at his watch "I have to return back,when I come back tomorrow-."

"Actually I might be in Minnesota to see my family." Selena said uncomfortable

"Then I shall accompany you, did you already get a ticket?"

"No, see we usually go to our family's house together," Jeremy and Heather nodded with smiles "So we packed and going to see flight plans for today or tomorrow since it's eight thirty five" She read of the stove clock "I think we will go today."

"You will, in one of my copters on the way to Minnesota, we can talk of our living situation."

"Whoa!Whoa!No matter what were staying with our girl and god child." Heather said putting an arm around Selena and a hand on her stomach.

"That's so true." Jeremy said going behind Selena and hugging her, he also was touching her stomach.

"Fine." Bishop said though he glared at their hands touching her and his unborn child.

"Get your luggage, my men are downstairs though first we will get you some real food."

On the Copter

"I hate this!" Selena yelled again as she vomited in the toilet ,Heather rubbed her back "It's okay baby, just keep your head down." She said putting Selena's head back in the toilet.

Bishop knocked on the door before entering, he didn't care for the smell. He gave Heather the water bottle "She seemed fine this morning."

"Yeah, it's weird her morning sickness hasn't really hit then up in the air and bleh!" She says even making a face.

"Hair!Hair!Heather Hair!" Selena yelled before going back to the toilet

Bishop left the bathroom, and sat down back in his seat "How is she?" Jeremy asked looking to the bathroom door as he heard his best friend.

"I think she is getting better, did she have morning sickness this bad?" Bishop asked in concern

"No, she should be fine once were on the ground from what Yasmin said. You know were all surprised right?"

"How so?" Bishop asked while starting to do work on his laptop

"Well we wouldn't think you'd want to be as involved as you said."

"Believe it or not I have been waiting for this for quite some time." Bishop said as he worked.

Selena washed out her mouth and walked out with the help of Heather. They were both shocked to see a pillow on Bishop's thigh. She sat down next to him "Thanks for the water."

"Here you go." Bishop said taking off his jacket "Can't have you get too cold."

"Thanks." Selena said taking his jacket and got comfortable putting her feet up

Bishop brought three men along with the two pilots, they were shocked by the actions of their boss. Though they knew why Bishop made sure the copter had two bathrooms. They recognized the three, since they played basketball against them, it was well worth the extra laps.

Selena soon fell asleep when feeling Bishop pet her hair. Heather noticed him petting her friends hair and texted Jeremy.

"Look at what Bishop is doing!"

Jeremy who was on his laptop, got the message through his laptop. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Bishop shocked at what he was doing.

Bishop felt both their eyes, he stopped typing with one hand "Is something wrong?"

They closed their mouths tight, shaking their heads "Nothing." They said watching as he pet their friend's head.

Time passed and they each got work done "Sir, we will be landing soon."

Bishop woke Selena up "We are about to land, it would be best if you ate once your at your mothers."

"Yeah that would be best." She said wiping her eyes and stifling a yawn, she gave him back his jacket "Thank you."

"So how far away are we from my parent's place?"

"Didn't you know, your father had got more land so he has a landing area." Bishop said helping her down the stairs.

"Raye!" Todd yelled running to his daughter

"Daddy!" She ran out of Bishop's arms and into her fathers.

"Baby girl we missed you, why didn't you let me pick you up?"

"I have good news to tell you, that is if mom didn't tell you." She said smiling

"She did, though you failed to tell us who it is."

"Agent John Bishop, major." He hand his hand out

"It's been a long time since we have seen you around." Todd said with a smile

Bishop wanted to kill the man right their "Yes, it's been awhile since I have been here."

"You've been to my house before?"

"Yes, along time ago we should get you inside to eat." He said pushing her toward the house

Todd said hello to Heather and Jeremy, as soon as the two made it on the porch they were hounded by kids.

"Aunty!Aunty!Aunty!" Ten kids yelled running over to her but stopped seeing Bishop.

"Who are you?" Oscar asked

"This is Bishop."

"Like the chess piece?" Oscar asked eyes not off of Bishop

Selena let a giggle out "Yes, now where's grandma at?"

"Mom's in the kitchen, icing cakes with Hope,Faith and Angel."

"Thanks sis." Selena hugged her sister Rebecca, Rebecca stare at Bishop "What happened to Jeremy and Heather?"

"Their here, just a little behind us this is Bishop, I actually need to eat something."

Rebecca face palmed herself "Duh, eating for two two or three I truly know what that's like,follow me."

They walked into the house "So Bishop I'm Rebecca you can also call me Becky. You met some of the kids. The one who confronted you was Oscar,my son along with these three beauties." She said as they entered the kitchen

Three girls with red hair and brown eyes stared at them. "Aunty!" They got out the bar stools carefully and ran to her. Selena went low "Hello girls." She each kissed one on their head "Now you all just started first grade, tell aunty what that was all about." She said washing her hand and going to the fridge and grabbed a large thing of yogurt.

"We are in the same class!" Hope said

"Our teachers nice." Angel said

"We have a class pet, he's a turtle!" Faith said

"Yeah but he's slow and stinky!" Angel said making a face

Bishop couldn't keep a smile off of his face. Since it was cook out ,their was a lot of food out, she made herself a plate and then looked to Bishop who was leaning on the wall. "It was a long trip, hungry?"

"Yes." He lied "Less meat more vegetables."

She nodded and made him his plate along with Heather and Jeremy's. "I'm here!" Heather said with a smile and dropped her luggage at the entrance of the door. She smiled at the plate offered by Selena "Yay food!" She took it eating at the bar with the girls

Jeremy almost tripped on her luggage "Really, you know where the guest room is." H

"Exactly I'm a guest,hospitality." Heather said husking her corn

"Your not a guest when you know where everything is." Sara said coming into the room "Heather how nice to see you."

"Momma S." Heather said hugging her,Sara hit her on the butt "Now go put that in Heather's room before I use my wooden spoon."

"Ohhh." the triplets said

"Yes momma." Heather said getting her bag

"Momma S." Jeremy said coming down the stairs "Put my bag away in my room."

"Kiss ass!" Heather yelled from upstairs

"Jeremy how are the hours treating you?"

"Not to bad, though I'm going to be with my sister,helping Selena along with Heather."

"Nobody could ever separate you three, now drink some Gatorade I'm sure your stomach feels off."

Sara went over to Selena "Now all of my children are going to give me grandchildren, though you should be sitting down. Now who is the father of the child?"

"I am." Bishop said

Sara jumped at hearing him, she turned shocked to see him. "Hello Bishop." She said with forced pleasantry and smile.

"Raye come with me please." Sara said grabbing the plate and her daughter and having them go upstairs.

End Chapter

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Heather green eyes, brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders, exotic skin, a little taller than Selena.

Jeremy-buzz cut hair brown hair, average height tan skin with muscular tone.

Selena- bright green eyes, with long black hair that she curls at the end

"How could you get involved with him?" Sara yelled as the door closed

"You know Bishop?" Selena asked sitting down on the sofa, putting her plate on the coffee table and started to eat.

"He was someone who had great ideas, but went crazy with other ideas. I don't want you around him." Sara said walking over to her

"Well I'm pregnant with his kid and he wants to be fully involved." Selena said wiping her mouth off with a napkin

"Of course he does." Sara said frustrated pulling some strands of hair loose. She stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"You don't understand this wasn't a miracle in disguise Bishop always has something planned. Honey you have to get away from him. You can live with us!" Sara pleaded sitting down next to Selena who stopped eating and wiped her mouth.

"How could he have planned this?" She asked pointing to her stomach "You can't plan pregnancy and besides I would have thought after the last choice I made you wouldn't even want me here." She said getting up and walking to the other side of the room where a big window was.

The younger kids were playing with the dogs while the older ones were with the horses and her father. She missed the open air so different from New York, the lack of city is one of the things she liked about being in Bishop's area. All that land to roam free and he wants them to spend it in in the labs.

"Just because you made that decision, didn't mean I stopped loving you. It just meant I was angry and disappointed with you." Sara said with kindness walking over to her.

"That doesn't hurt the heart." Selena said going back to the couch and went back to eating.

"You don't know him like I do, trust me honey we have to get you two away from him." Sara unhooking her laptop from the desk putting it on the coffee table turning it on. "Let's see if my brother wouldn't mind you staying over for some time." Selena grabbed her mom's hands "Mom no, what is the deal with you and Bishop?' Selena asked tired and standing up

"Do you remember Bishop coming here?" Sara asked

Selena turned to her, confused "No? Why does everyone keep asking me that? Dad and you are pretty high up a lot of people would come here." She said shrugging

"Bishop wasn't known for being friendly, even more so back then and you were a sweet bubbly little thing. We really needed his help and he sort of needed ours but I had to make sure that when things were signed he wouldn't have as much of the better deal. The last officer he talked to, his daughter had bumped into him without apologizing and was ruthless. So I did everything I could to keep you away from him. Yet…you were right beside me, introducing yourself, though you were scared and hid behind me Though he glanced at you before we went to my office, he stayed the night and he was shocked how independent you were, making breakfast for you and him. Even if it was cereal." She said with light humor

She let out a breath, and continued "He was supposed to leave in two days, yet he got a hotel room and came over for days. Your father got jealous over this, thinking he fell for me. Until your sister, Mandi said how you and he were early birds playing chess and him teaching you math. Though I thought it was ridiculous you were five, but nope you played against your brother, really good and he asked and you said "Mr. Bishop taught me." I got up early and sure enough you and him, on the patio at seven in the morning, your sister making breakfast since she said Mr. Bishop always did it."

"That doesn't explain why he nodded to her, I mean it's rare for him to acknowledge someone." Selena asked confused

"If it wasn't for him tutoring her, she would not have passed high school."

"He's been helpful to this family, yet I can't be with him?" She yelled mad, standing up

"Honey, the way he'd look at you it was as if you were his child and he'd take you and your siblings out. I mean we didn't mind since we were busy, but he'd let you do whatever you want and you'd start to talk like him. Contradicting me and your teacher, though you did skip a few grades later on." Sara said proud then looked sad.

"They needed both me and your father, family couldn't be reached, which I say was his fault. We had no other choice, we called every day and the first weeks you called me every day. Then you talked to me less and then soon didn't want to talk to me. When we finally get back, you hugged your father and yet you just stared at me. You looked to Bishop who nodded, and then you hugged me but it was just so cold. I asked your siblings, they said how he read to you, and would let you stay up late spoiling you. Later on you'd cry if he didn't take you to bed, or something wasn't done the way he did it. He gladly had to go back to work, and at times he'd call you and you'd call him, until I put a stop to it. You yelled you hate me." Sara said starting to cry

Selena comforted her mom, trying to remember so far back, only to remember drawing in an office and people asking questions. "Wait a minute, you then sent me to therapy

"Honey he had a strong hold on you like a spell, I hated him coming over which is why the government isn't on good terms. I yelled at him, and threw things and he said no to the deal and they hate me now. Bishop got more weapons and funding and we were low. They say I'm paranoid but obviously I'm not!" She said looking at her daughter's stomach

"I'm not listening to this!" She yelled running out the room and to her bedroom.

She slammed the door closed going on her bed, she started wiped the tears away .

Downstairs

Bishop knew this was coming as he grabbed the plate and his duffle bag and headed for her room. He smirked at Sara as they were at Selena's door. She went back to knocking on the door "Sweet heart we have to talk."

"No we don't! It was a mistake to come here, unless John, Jeremy or Heather is at the door I am not opening it!" She yelled from her bed

Sara was about to say something "Think of the child, we don't' want stress on her and the baby." Bishop said

He knocked on the door "It's me, your mother won't come in." He promised

Sara looked him with a "Yeah right" look, she went in only for him to push her out the way before he closed the door.

Selena walked back to her bed, sitting on it and holding a plushy of hers. Bishop put the plate on the desk and tossed his bag near the closet. He walked to the bed, he sat down on it "You know you need to not get so worked up right?"

She stared at him mad "She started this whole mess, I mean saying how we need to be separated. God I just want to leave, but I want to see my family." She said pulling her hair

Bishop grabbed her hands "Stop." He got her to release her hair and she looked at him. "So do you remember coming here?"

"Of course, your mother is still the only person to have ever thrown something at me."

She chuckled "Yeah she told me about that." She sighed, playing with the fur on the bunny "So what are we going to do?"

"You and your …friends will move to the base and you will be staying in my quarters, where I will have a doctor and guard for you."

She looked at him "A guard, why would I need a guard?"

"I have enemies and they would love to use me against you."

She looked at him with shock "Really, you with your inviting smile and wonderful personality have enemies."

He rolled his eyes "We can spend the night and leave in the morning." Her got up and gave her the plate

She accepted it greedily "Oh god thank you." She ate the hotdog with glee, Bishop watched how far she could put it in before biting. He mentally groaned at how far and went to the window. The teens were back outside with the horses having fun.


End file.
